Lipstick
by NaYool
Summary: Chanyeol mendadak menjadi pusat perhatian orang dihalte bus karena wajahnya dipenuhi cap bibir merah. Apa yang terjadi? / ChanBaek


Summary:

Chanyeol mendadak menjadi pusat perhatian orang dihalte bus karena wajahnya dipenuhi cap bibir merah. Apa yang terjadi?

Main Cast:

ChanBaek and Other

Typo bertebaran -.-v

.

.

"Haahhhh..."

Chanyeol menghembuskan nafas dengan suara keras yang membuat orang-orang yang ada dihalte menoleh menatapnya. Mereka menatap Chanyeol bukan karena Chanyeol tampan -meski memang kenyataannya Chanyeol tampan, lebih tepatnya tampan sekali- tapi karena Chanyeol terlihat berantakan. Dan ada lipstik cap bibir yang menempel diseluruh wajahnya. Itulah yang membuat orang-orang menatap Chanyeol dengan beribu macam pikiran diotak mereka.

Chanyeol menggaruk kepalanya karena frustasi. Dia benar-benar sial hari ini. Kalau saja dia tidak menuruti Amber, sahabatnya, pasti ini tak akan terjadi.

.

"Apa? Balapan?" kaget Chanyeol Amber, teman sekolah menengah pertamanya dulu tiba-tiba mengajaknya untuk adu balap. Saat ini Chanyeol duduk berhadappan dengan seorang gadis tomboy dicafe langganannya.

"Iya. Kau dulu jago sekali kan? Padahal dulu kau pembalap paling muda di turnamen balapan liar."

Chanyeol meringis. Dulu Chanyeol memang sangat bandel. Dia memang tinggi untuk anak seusianya. Saat dia mengikuti turnamen balapan liar tak ada yang tahu kalau Chanyeol masih siswa menengah pertama. Dan beruntung bagi Chanyeol, dia selalu menang dan tak pernah berakhir dengan mencium aspal sehingga orang tuanya tak tahu jika anak semata wayangnya itu tiap malam diam-diam keluar rumah demi mengikuti turnamen balapan liar.

"Aku sudah tidak balapan lagi. Dari awal masuk sekolah menengah atas, aku selalu jadi ketua kelas dan sekarang aku menjabat sebagai ketua osis. Aku jadi tak sempat melakukannya lagi. Otak dan tenagaku benar-benar terkuras." Jawab Chanyeol jujur lalu menyeruput habis segelas green tea miliknya.

"Karena itu aku mengajakmu. Kau sudah lama tak balapan kan? Anggap saja ini sebagai hiburan untukmu. Apa kau tidak lelah memikirkan tugas dan kewajibanmu?"

Chanyeol menggaruk pipinya yang tiba-tiba gatal. Dia tentu saja membutuhkan hiburan. Tapi dia tak pernah memikirkan untuk mencari hiburan dengan balapan lagi.

"Aku tidak yakin. Aku sepertinya tidak bisa. Sudah tiga tahun aku tak balapan lagi."

"Kau pasti bisa, Chanyeol-ah. Aku yakin kau bisa." Yakin Amber dengan mata berbinar-binar membuatnya tampak seperti bocah paud dimata Chanyeol.

"Aku pikirkan dulu."

"Jangan terlalu banyak berpikir nanti kau cepat tua. Kau masih single kan?"

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum masam.

"Disana banyak yeoja dan namja cantik. Kau bisa memilih manapun yang kau suka."

Chanyeol tertawa. Apa-apaan sahabatnya ini?

"Kau bersikeras sekali ingin aku balapan lagi."

"Karena aku merindukan masa-masa kelam kita bersama."

Chanyeol tersenyum masam, lagi.

"Yang benar saja hah? Masa suram malah kau rindukan. Ada-ada saja kau ini." Ejek Chanyeol.

"Pokoknya kau harus ikut. Aku tak menerima penolakan." Kukuh Amber membuat Chanyeol meringis.

"Kau ini pemaksa sekali."

Amber hanya tersenyum manis, Chanyeol merasa merinding disekujur tubuhnya. Bayangkan saja, gadis tomboy yang keras kepala dan liar seperti Amber tiba-tiba tersenyum manis.

"Baiklah."

.

Chanyeol hanya menatap lesu suasana disekitarnya. Suara knalpot, asap, musik hip hop dan teriakan dari bermacam-macam jenis orang terdengar begitu nyaring.

"Aku seharusnya sudah tidur nyenyak sekarang. Bukannya malah terperangkap disuasana seperti ini lagi. Aku jadi menyesal." Kesal Chanyeol.

"Hai."

Chanyeol menoleh saat ada seseorang yang menepuk pundaknya. Chanyeol hanya melengos setelah tahu ternyata Amberlah pelakunya.

"Kupikir kau tak akan datang."

"Hm." Jawab Chanyeol malas.

"Apa kau sudah siap?"

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk.

"Kau harus menang ya. Harus."

Lagi-lagi Chanyeol hanya mengangguk.

"Aku akan mendoakanmu. Pokoknya kau harus menang Chanyeol-ah."

Kali ini Chanyeol hanya diam karena kesal. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh arah dan tak sengaja bertatapan dengan namja imut yang jaraknya hanya 100 meter darinya. Dia bingung saat namja imut itu menatapnya intens dan tersenyum manis padanya. Senyumnya manis sekali, begitulah pikir Chanyeol.

"Sebentar lagi balapan akan dimulai. Kau bersiaplah."

Chanyeol terdiam lalu bersiap dan memakai helmnya.

.

Chanyeol merasa kepalanya pusing. Dia tidak ingat bagaimana dia bisa jatuh dan terperosok ditaman buatan. Chanyeol meringis sakit saat Amber menekan kepalanya yang ternyata mengeluarkan darah.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja? Kau membuatku khawatir, Chanyeol-ah."

"Aku hanya pusing." Jawabnya sambil meringis sakit.

"Kepalamu bocor. Apa kita kerumah sakit saja?"

"Bagaimana dengan balapannya?"

"Balapannya sudah selesai 10 menit yang lalu. Kau kalah padahal sedikit lagi kau bisa menang. Pecundang-pecundang itu berbuat curang." Jawab Amber kesal.

"Astaga... mereka curang dan aku yang menanggung akibatnya? Dan aku hanya mendapat luka dikepalaku? Bukannya mendapat hadiah hah?" ringis Chanyeol. Dia jadi menyesal setengah mati menuruti Amber untuk ikut balapan.

"Kau jangan bersedih. Kau akan dapatkan hadiahmu."

Chanyeol dan Amber menoleh. Chanyeol tertegun saat namja cantik itu menghampirinya sambil tersenyum manis.

"Dia..." gumam Chanyeol pelan.

"Mau apa kau?" hardik Amber membuat Chanyeol terkejut.

"Santai saja, Amber-ah. Bukankah kita sudah sepakat?"

Amber terdiam sedangkan Chanyeol mulai bingung.

"Sekarang kau harus melakukannya." Perintah namja imut itu.

"Aku tidak mau." Hardik Amber.

"Kau kalah taruhan. Temanmu kalah dan Sehunlah yang menang. Kau kalah taruhan. Jadi kau harus melakukan apa yang sudah kita sepakati."

"Byun Baekhyun, kau..."

"Jadi namanya Baekhyun." Gumam Chanyeol dalam hati. Sepertinya Chanyeol sudah tertarik pada Baekhyun sejak pertama kali melihatnya tadi.

"Ini."

Chanyeol mulai memperhatikan dua makhluk didepannya ini. Ia makin dibuat bingung karena Baekhyun menyodorkan sebuah lipstik pada Amber.

"Aku..."

Chanyeol mulai panik, karena ia tahu satu hal tentang sahabatnya ini kalau Amber phobia lipstick.

"Maaf jika aku mengganggu obrolan kalian, tapi tolong singkirkan benda itu. Amber phobia lipstick." Pinta Chanyeol sopan pada Baekhyun. Chanyeol makin khawatir saat Amber terlihat pucat.

Chanyeol tak menyangka kalau permintaannya membuat Baekhyun tertawa. Harus Chanyeol akui kalau suara tawa Baekhyun benar-benar memanjakan telinganya. Tanpa sadar, Chanyeol tersenyum.

"Aku tahu dia phobia lipstick karena aku teman sekelasnya. Justru inilah yang akan membuat ini jadi tontonan menarik."

Amber hanya menunduk sambil menahan air matanya.

"Aku tidak mengerti." Sesal Chanyeol. Dia tak tahu kenapa merasa menyesal.

Baekhyun hanya tertawa. Dia tetap menyodorkan lipstick yang dibawa pada Amber.

"Janji adalah janji. Lakukan."

Chanyeol benar-benar tidak mengerti.

"Kalau kau benar-benar ingin tahu, Chanyeol-ssi, aku akan memberitahumu. Aku dan Amber taruhan. Aku menjagokan temanku yang bernama Sehun dan Amber menjagokanmu. Siapapun yang kalah harus menciumi yang dijagokannya dengan lipstick ini."

Chanyeol terkejut setengah mati. Apa-apaan ini? Begitulah batin Chanyeol berteriak.

"Tebakanku benar kalau memang kau tak memberitahunya, Amber."

Amber hanya menunduk lalu menerima lipstick dari tangan Baekhyun. Chanyeol masih terkejut sampai tak sadar kalau Amber membuka tutup lipstick itu lalu mengoleskannya dibibir. Chanyeol mulai tersadar setelah merasakan benda kenyal dipipinya, mungkin lebih tepatnya wajahnya.

Amber memang melakukannya dengan cepat dan efeknya benar-benar luar biasa bagi Chanyeol. Tujuh belas tahun dia hidup dibumi, baru kali ini dia dicium selain ibunya.

Chanyeol menatap Amber tak percaya. Yang membuatnya tak percaya ialah Amber memakai benda yang ditakutinya pada salah satu tubuhnya. Amber hanya menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan minta maaf.

Baekhyun senang kini wajah Chanyeol penuh dengan cap bibir, dia terkekeh puas.

"Bagus, Amber-ah. Kau melakukannya dengan sangat baik."

"Diam kau, brengsek!" kesal Amber yang justru memancing tawa Baekhyun.

"Ada kabar gembira untukmu. Lipstick itu matte dan bisa hilang setelah dua hari. Tak akan bisa hilang meski digosok dengan air atau benda apapun. Aku baik bukan? Kau jadi bisa terus mengingat kemenanganku."

Chanyeol dan Amber terlonjak kaget. Cap bibir ini tak bisa dihilangkan sebelum dua hari? WTH!

"Apa? Yang benar saja! Lalu bagaimana aku menghadapi semua orang selama dua hari? Aku ini ketua osis dan..."

Ocehan Chanyeol terputus saat Baekhyun tertawa keras dan meninggalkannya begitu saja.

Chanyeol melongo. Dia bingung dan terkejut dengan apa yang dialaminya hari ini. Dengan cepat dia mengeluarkan kameranya dan menekan kasar ikon kamera. Dia lagi-lagi terkejut saat melihat wajahnya yang penuh dengan cap bibir merah memenuhi layar ponselnya.

"Kau harus tanggung jawab." Kesal Chanyeol sambil menekankan setiap kalimat yang diucapkannya pada Amber.

Amber hanya tersenyum lesu lalu pingsan.

Chanyeol mulai frustasi. Amber malah pingsan saat dia membutuhkan solusi atas musibah yang disebabkan oleh Amber.

"Ya tuhaaan... dia pingsan karena lipstick. Kenapa harus lipstick? Lalu bagiamana nasibku?" keluh Chanyeol merana.

Dia benar-benar ingin menangis.

.

Chanyeol ingin menendang siapa saja yang menertawakannya. Dia sedang tertimpa masalah bukannya membantu malah ditertawakan.

"Sialan." Umpat Chanyeol.

Dia jadi takut untuk pulang. Dia belum memikirkan jawaban yang masuk akal untuk pertanyaan yang dilontarkan keluarganya nanti.

"Apa Amber sudah dibawa masuk ibunya ya? Karena takut melihat reaksi ibunya Amber, aku jadi membaringkannya didepan pintu begitu saja. Tapi dia pantas mendapatkanya." Omel Chanyeol kesal, lagi.

Chanyeol bernafas lega saat bus datang, karena jumlah orang dihalte akan berkurang. Chanyeol tersenyum lega tapi senyumnya mendadak sirna saat dia melihat Baekhyun berdiri dipintu bus yang memang sedang terbuka. Baekhyun tersenyum manis lalu melambaikan tangannya saat bus mulai melaju pelan. Chanyeol hanya melongo lalu menatap tajam Baekhyun sampai bus yang ditumpanginya menghilang dari pandangannya.

Ponsel Chanyeol mendadak bergetar sekali. Dengan kesal Chanyeol membuka 1 pesan dari nomor yang tak dikenalnya.

Dari: Nomor tak dikenal

Kau terlihat tampan dengan lukisan diwajahmu, Park Chanyeol

Chanyeol tapa sadar meremas ponselnya. Dia tak habis pikir bagaimana Baekhyun tahu nama dan nomor ponselnya. Kalau untuk nama Chanyeol yakin Baekhyun mengetahuinya dari Amber tapi untuk nomor ponselnya? Dia tak yakin kalau Amber yang memberitahu Baekhyun. Amber bukan orang yang suka mengumbar privasi orang.

"Kau berwajah imut tapi kau menyebalkan juga. Jangan sampai aku bertemu denganmu lagi karena aku tak tahu apa yang akan aku lakukan padamu." Gumam Chanyeol dalam hati.

Sekarang Chanyeol hanya akan fokus untuk berdoa agar saat ia pulang, seluruh keluarganya sudah tidur. Ya, semoga...

.

.

Udah lama ga bikin sf chanbaek, jarang apdet chanbaek juga -.-

Bikin ini sf ini aja mendadak kaku buat ngetik T.T

Bener" kangen maksimal sama couple absurd satu ini T.T

Oya uri baekkie sekarang mulai disibukin sama subunit juga ya

Siapa disini yang belum dengerin hey mama? :"v

Kayaknya Cuma aku aja :"v


End file.
